Balanced on the Edge of Hope
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: Death, War, Friendship and Love. Images of people and places from another time. Dreams of these have haunted Levi for as long as he can remember. But nothing haunts him near so much as the memory of love shining in teary teal eyes as he took his dying breath. No matter what it took he was going to find the owner of those eyes. Even if it meant having to take on a job to get his nam
1. Chapter 1

So this fic has been in my mind for a while now and I finally have the drive to write it. Angst is not a strength of mine but I really wanted to do this fic to be honest. Some of the characters will be OOC but they are made to be that way on purpose. I apologize for nothing. Enjoy. Song lyrics will be peppered through out the entire fic in italics. Not the entire thing just a few small bits here and there. All song here will be by Apocalyptica. First song used is 'Hope Vol.2' You can also follow me on my Tumblr account .

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Work Text:

"Don't do this Heichou. You swore you would stay at my side. Promised you would be there until the end." Eren pleaded . His normally bright teal eyes dulled with pain and filled with tears. Completely ignoring the blood that covered the precious figure in his arms, Eren held Levi that much closer to himself.

"I don't think that I really have much of a choice in this decision you shitty brat." Levi coughed, grimacing at the blood that spilled past his lips along with his strained words. Both men looked down at Levi's side to be greeted with the large wound left by a now dead Titan.

One Titan was all it had taken in the end to get in a lucky bite and bring down Humanities Strongest. It's teeth latching onto his unprotected side when his 3DM Gear had misfired and left him hanging in the air. He had manged to take out 2 of the three circling Titan's before his last sword had broken. The third Titan, a deviant, had moved in and tore a size-able section of flesh from his torso and abdomen in a single bite. Muscles, sinew and even several ribs being ripped from his body so quickly he had not even felt the pain for several seconds. Next thing he knew, Levi found himself hitting the ground roughly, the Titan crashing down behind him and arms coming around him and pulling him to a firm chest. A rapid heartbeat sounding in his ear.

Eren, Mikasa and Erwin had made it to him after all. Just not in time to save him.

Erwin and Mikasa stood off to the side, giving the two bloody men as much privacy as they could. Watching the scene unfold while being on alert for any further Titans approaching. The severity of the wounds made it obvious as to what the only outcome to this was going to be, but neither had the heart to pull Eren away from his CO and get to safety.

"I am so sorry Heichou, if I had just made it here sooner..." Eren started only to be cut off by trembling blood covered fingers coming up to rest over his lips.

"This is in no way your fault. Do not blame yourself for something you had no control over." Levi rasped. His voice low and tight from the pain he was trying so hard not to show to the younger male.

"But Heichou..."

"Is it still so hard to call me by my name even now Eren?" Levi asked. He didn't want to fight with his young lover right now. He knew time was almost out for him. If the blood pooling around his prone form and Eren's front was not clue enough. Then the sharp stabbing pain of a shattered rib piercing his lung sure as hell was. He was not sure if he would bleed out before he stopped breathing or if the shock he could feel setting in would take him out first. One last surprise before he left this world he supposed. So he sure as hell didn't want to fight with the young man holding him right now. There were things he needed to say. Things he needed to make sure Eren knew before he could no longer tell him.

"L-Levi, I don't..."

"That's better. I love the way you say my name Eren." Levi whispered interrupting him once more.

Eren offered the older male a small watery smile, but said nothing at that. First names were saved for only the most intimate or important of times. Never with others around to witness this softer side of Levi. A side only he got to see and never wanted to share with another.

"Promise me... that you will take care of yourself." Levi managed to get out through ragged pants. The pain was starting to leave him, replaced with a numbing chill spreading through his body. A chill that was making it harder to find his breath and focus to find the words he needed to say so badly.

"Please Levi don't do this. You'll be alright, we just need... you can't..." Eren lost his words as the tears began once more. Slipping from his eyes and leaving trails through the dust and blood on his own faces before dropping onto Levi's upturned face. Unable to look into the dimming eyes, Eren buried his face into the others neck. Trying to memorize the feel of Levi's warm skin and the clean spicy scent that always surrounded him even in battle.

"Don't lie to me or yourself. We both know there is only one way that this is going to end. We are solders Eren, dying from old age is not the norm and you know it."

"What am I going to do without you?" Eren whispered.

"Your going to go on with your life. You will fight for your friends, you will fight to save humanity, until the last Titan falls before you." Levi wheezed.

"And after that? I will be the only remaining Titan and you promised to be the one to end my life. Now you would leave me alone instead?" Eren spat, finally pulling back to glare at the other.

"Erwin will do it."

"I don't want Erwin! I want you at the end. Your face looking at me, with your blade ending it all." Eren cried.

"Eren shut up and listen to me! When your part in all of this is over, when everyone is safe and the Titan's are all gone then you will find your peace. Even if that peace is being with me in death, it will be yours. Erwin will make sure to grant your wish and he will not hesitate to do so. Give him my blades if it means that much to you and he will make sure to use those when the time comes. That is all I can give you now. Don't ask for what's not in my power to grant." Levi said fiercely, only to be overcome with another coughing fit. More blood trickling down his chin, teeth stained red, and a wet suction sound coming along with each breath he managed to take now.

Eren gently wiped away what he could of the mess before finally nodding his head in silent agreement to the others words.

"I must be a site right now. So filthy, how can you stand to look at me, much less hold me." Levi gasped. He felt better knowing Eren would be taken care of now. He had actually discussed these plans with Erwin a while ago just in case something did happen to Levi. He had not actually thought to die before Eren though to be honest.

"Your always beautiful to me. Now is no different, your just a little dirty, that's all it is. Besides as if you wouldn't do the same." Eren murmured. He was honest in his words. Levi had always been the most beautiful man in the world to him. Since he had first set eyes on him so many years ago, he had never once found the man unappealing. A little blood and dirt was no where near enough to make him not hold his lover in his final moments.

"I didn't deserve you. You know that right? I love you Eren, and I was to selfish to give you up, but I knew you deserved better than I could give to you." Levi said softly.

"I love you too Levi. I always have and I always will. Nothing will ever change that fact." Eren swore before leaning down and placing a kiss on pale, blood covered lips.

"Maybe in another life I could give you more. Give you everything you deserved..." Levi breathed as his body finally succumbed to the darkness pulling at him. Love filled teal eyes following him down.

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

Silver eyes snapped open as a ragged moan left dry lips. A sweat soaked, pale form jolting upright in bed, loud harsh panting the only sound in the darkened room. Slender fingers buried in damp black hair in a white knuckled grip.

"I can't take very much more of this. I need to find you soon Eren. It's becoming to much for me." Levi rasped into the silent night. Every night was the same for as long as he could remember, slowly driving him insane.

Some nights he would dream of his death in stunning detail. Other times he was in a fierce and bloody battle with nightmarish things called Titans. Then there were the incredibly rare dreams, where he was surrounded by several others that seemed to be friends. Sitting at a large table and laughing at the end of the day in the dying daylight. Or cleaning a large empty fortress amongst good natured bickering on their part. The one thing all of these dreams had in common was the young teal eyed brunette. In every one of them he was always at his side in some way or another.

For a long time he had though he was going mad, as did the various doctors he had seen in regards to making the dreams stop. Until ten years ago when he had finally met one of the people in his dreams in real life.

Erwin and Hanji were his closest friends now, due in no small part to the fact that as soon as he met them he knew was not crazy. Neither of the two recognized him, but he had come to terms with that shortly after meeting them. Since then he had met several others that he knew in his mind.

Petra and Mike he had met just a year ago and spoke to the regularly when they were in town. The dark haired women in his dreams tonight he had yet to run into. Something told him he should be glad about that.

Then of course there was Eren. The beautiful teal eyed boy he had been searching so long for. Something inside him told him he needed to find him and soon. He didn't know if the dreams were of a past life or just a kind of warning and to be honest he didn't care so much any more. He just wanted to find the man that had seemed to love him so dearly and... Well he wasn't sure what he would do exactly when he found the other, he just knew that if he did then the dreams would maybe stop and he could find some measure of peace. Maybe even with this Eren person at his side. It all deepened on meeting him first though.

But the hope was starting to die a little more each day and with it so did what little remained of his heart.

(But in this heart of darkness,  
Our hope lie lost and torn.  
All flame like love is fleeting,  
When there's no hope anymore.)

Levi jumped slightly at the sudden loudness that pierced the stillness of the night. Turning a heated glare at his phone, Levi decided to change his rather ominous ring tone later today. Those lyrics were entirely to close to where his thoughts were running.

Grabbing up his cell he frowned at the number that showed on his caller I.D.

"What the hell do yo want Shitty-Glasses?" Levi growled into the phone.

On the one hand he was grateful for the interruption of his thoughts. On the other though it was damned early and friend or not she better have a good reason for calling him at four fucking in the morning.

"Well good morning to you as well."

"..."

"As if you were actually asleep anyway. In another twenty minutes you would have been lying there in that huge ass bed and playing around on Tumblr till I came over to drag your sorry ass to the dress rehearsal today." Hanji said.

"I could have been asleep." Levi said in token protest. Though in all fairness he knew she was right.

"Whatever. I have known you for what, ten years now? In all that time you have not changed. You wake up at the same time every night, for reasons that you won't share with me, mind you. Then you can't go back to sleep no matter what you try. So your morning at that point will consist of one of three things. You will clean your already spotless and germ free zone of a condo, play on Tumblr till you can't see straight or try and figure out a way to break your contract with our company." Hanji laughed.

Levi didn't even bother with trying to come up with an answer to that. She was completely accurate on all the facts there.

"Yeah, you just think about that and while you do. I want you to get that lazy ass of yours up, dressed and down to the rehearsal location by 6 A.M. Since you scared away our last photographer I think it is only right to be there to meet the new guy. Not to mention the Designer will be there this morning as well. Do Not make me come over there and get you myself." Hanji cooed as she hung up on her end.

Shaking his head, Levi sighed and stood from the bed, ignoring the cold draft that chilled his naked skin as he headed towards the shower. He just knew it was going to be a long day.

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

"How the hell are you over an hour late? I called you with plenty of time to get your slow ass ready!" Hanji shrieked the moment he stepped onto the rehearsal set.

"I was busy."

"With what? Did you find a stray hair in your shower? Maybe a scuff on the floor?" Hanji growled.

Instead of giving her an answer he simply handed her the ungodly creation she normally ordered at the coffee shop near his place. An iced venti 6 shot 2/3 half-caf, 2 1/2 pump sugar free cinnamon dolce, 2 1/2 pump sugar free vanilla, 1 pump sugar free gingerbread, splash of 1% milk (half 2% and nonfat) 2 splenda 3 honey packets(stirred in with the espresso first to melt) light ice, light whip, with cinnamon dolce and nutmeg. He shuddered as he remembered the evil look the barista had given him when placing that order. He had never thought that Marco could have anything but a smile on that freckled face. Now he knew. Never again, he would rather take a rampaging Hanji, than ask for something that vile.

"Ah, all is forgiven for now I suppose. Now hurry up your assistant is in a mood today." Hanji said all smiles now that she had her fix and Levi was where he was meant to be.

No sooner had the words left her mouth, did Levi feel himself grabbed and pushed into the nearest chair. A short redhead glaring at him.

"Just once you think you could be on time?" Before she set about ignoring him and getting him ready.

Levi once more said nothing. The coffee had been a small bribe to keep Hanji off his back nothing more. He would never in a million years tell anyone he was late because he had had to toss one off in the shower today. An image of Eren on his knees and swallowing his cock to the base had flashed in his mind and refused to leave him until he had given into the urges of his body.

"You really should have been here though. The new guy is pretty cute to be honest. The things I could do to such an innocent young man." Hanji grinned. Her words pulling him from his thoughts for the second time that day.

"I was wondering when your inner pervert would show up." Levi said.

"At least I have one. Trust me. When you see him, even you will have to admit he is attractive." Hanji said.

"Lot's of people are attractive Shitty-Glasses. I never said they weren't I just don't want to sleep with them all like a certain blond we know. Or perform experiments on them to see just how long they will last in some situations like you enjoy." Levi said, shooting an annoyed glance at his assistant when she shushed him and forced his head to the side roughly to work on a new section of his face.

"No you just want to stay a virgin forever don't you? Your germ phobia cock blocks you all the time anyway." Came a new, deeper voice from his right, a heavy hand landing on his shoulder.

"Remove that hand Erwin, if you wish to keep it." Levi hissed.

"Like I said Germ phobia." Erwin laughed, though he did quickly remove his hand. Only one time had he not heeded a warning from the shorter male and it had resulted in him not being able to work for almost two weeks due to the bruising and swelling from the beating that had come his way.

Now it was an unwritten rule that anyone that worked with Levi did not touch him. Except his assistant though even she was only tolerated at best.

"People are filthy. You never know who or what they have been doing. Besides common courtesy dictates one should ask for permission first, before touching another. It is just rude other wise and only acceptable in rare circumstances. When I find the person I am looking for, then I won't be adverse to being with them in a more physical sense." Levi huffed.

No one had ever really understood his need for cleanliness or his distaste at being touched. He knew most of that was simply because he never made a true effort to explain it to anyone. Nor did he really care to. But a large part of his hang ups came from the dreams he had had all his life.

Sometimes he would get flashes of the battlefield so strong he could smell the death that surrounded him and feel the blood and bile of his enemies on his body. Times like those it was all he could do not to find the nearest form of standing water and strip, faster than that Haru guy in the swimming anime he was currently watching, and scrub himself until he felt human again.

No that was not something he felt comfortable sharing with the others.

"You just keep saying that, one day I might even believe you. Though it may cause me to have a minor heart attack if I ever do see you react to someone like that. Hell even your poor assistant has to wear gloves when getting you ready." Hanji snickered.

Said assistant just clicked he tongue at the three idiots and continued her work. Come hell or high water Levi would be ready on time.

"Whatever. You two need to go get lost. Go find something to do until someone decides it is your turn to be a human canvas, preferably far away from me." Levi said as he then tuned the others out and returned to his thoughts from earlier in the morning. Namely what exactly he would do if he finally found his Eren.

"Sir, yes, Sir." Hanji mocked saluted and snapped he heels together. Her and Erwin dissolving into giggles as they rushed off to go have their own prep started.

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

"Looking good Shorty." Hanji purred, letting out a low whistle.

"Yeah, you could punish me anytime. Or would you rather be the one to be punished?" Erwin asked with a smirk. Blue eyes raking up and down the smaller males form clad in nothing more than what looked to be combination of sheer silk and black butter soft leather resembling a military outfit in some stretch of the imagination.

"Shut up, or I WILL kill you both here and now. Besides you two are wearing no more than I am. We look more like a S&M military stripper group than professional models. Who the hell came up with these shitty designs anyway?" Levi bitched.

At times such as now he honestly regretted making the fashion model career move. But he had made a decision many years ago and he wasn't going to back down now.

"Some new guy actually. His name is Armin Arlert and the dude is a total genius. For some reason he decided to try his hand at fashion design. His everyday wear sells very well, but as this is going to be an Avant-Garde showcase he decided to go all out." Hanji quickly supplied.

"You know all this exactly how?" Levi asked only mildly interested in an answer. Hanji always knew everything. It didn't matter how trivial something was. If you had a question you went to her for the answer. So long as you never asked where or how she got her information. The strange smile she would give you if you did, would have sent chills down the spine of even the most fearless of hearts.

It didn't stop him from pushing at times though.

"Because he was here all day and I asked." Hanji said in a tone that said very clearly what she thought of such a stupid question.

"I see." Levi hummed. He wondered if Armin showing up was a good sign or not.

"Order everyone. Remember even though this is only a dress rehearsal, I expect your best!" Erwin suddenly ordered to the mix of men and women standing around waiting for their cues to begin.

Only seconds after the words left his moth did a loud chime sound, causing a flurry of activity as people rushed to get into their proper order.

Levi had to smoother a small smile at Erwin's words and actions. It never failed to amaze him just how different this Erwin was to the Dream Erwin in his mind. It was like a switch would be flipped at times and the flamboyant moron he was friends with now would take on the personality of the Commander.  
It was rather impressive to watch at times.

Though as everyone finally finished getting into order Levi felt a familiar coldness settling over him. His body becoming loose and fluid in it's moves. The only emotion to be found on his neutral face was in the glint of icy dominance in his silver eyes.

They wanted military? That's what he would give them then. Levi decided as he squared his shoulders and stepped out onto the runway.

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

A few hours later found Levi utterly exhausted as he stepped off the runway for the final time and slid behind the shield separating the back stage area from were the audience would be for the actual show. Whoever created heeled shoes needed to die a very slow and preferably painful death.

He was definitely more than ready to give up this career. Between the hours they worked, the constant people poking and prodding at you, plus the really fucking uncomfortable shoes. Not to mention some of the clothing, if you could even call it that, you had to wear.

But it was still useful to him for now. Until he found Eren he would continue to use his success to get his name and face every where he could. Hopefully it would bring Eren to him that much quicker.

"So your the famous Levi. That was an amazing job you did out there. It looks almost like those clothes were made for you." An unfamiliar voice said from the base of the stairs he was headed towards.

"Armin Arlert?" Levi asked as he made his way over. Just what he needed, he hated when the designers came back to meet the models. It almost never ended well.

"That's right. I wanted to come back and tell you personally what a great job you did. Even if it was only a rehearsal today. I look forward to the final performance at the end of the week." Armin said with a smile.

"Thank you." Levi acknowledged. That smile bothered him for some reason.

"By the way, since I have been informed that you where the one to scare away the original photographer for this showcase, I would appreciate it if you were a little nicer to the new one. He is a very good friend of mine and I would like him in full working order by the time this event is over." Armin said, nodding to the man kneeling at the base of the stairs. Camera angled up to get the needed shots of the models as they came of the the raised platform.

Levi looked down at the previously over looked male. His eyes widening in a mix or disbelieve and amazement as brilliant teal locked with his own stunned silver. His body froze mid-step and his head spun wildly. After all this time he was finally here. Right in front of him was the man he had been dreaming of for so many years.

"Eren..." Levi breathed. Not caring how stupid he may look or sound at the moment.

A confused smile was offered to Levi as Eren stood from his crouched position, camera slung around his neck to be out of the way quickly.

Levi felt his heart thud almost painfully hard in his chest as the younger male tilted his head to study the model for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. Only to feel said heart freeze in his chest and shatter as Eren spoke the most painful words he had ever heard in his life.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Notes: Don't worry to everyone actually wanting to see the outfits and Levi on a damn runway the scene will be there but not until later. As always C&C is more than welcome. You can also follow me on my Tumblr account .


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing hushed whispers around him, slowly brought Levi out of the darkness surrounding him. Opening his eyes he was greeted to the beautiful sight of teal eyes filled with warm concern in a gentle face.

This was a sight he had honestly thought never to see in this life.

"Are you alright?"

"Eren, I finally found you. Your real right? I missed you so much." Levi whispered in wonder, still a little fuzzy around the edges at the moment. That that seemed to be getting through as that Eren was here with him.

"That is the second time you have said my name. Yet for the life of me I can't remember ever meeting you. Trust me that is something I wouldn't forget either." Eren said with a soft smile playing at his lips.  
In his business he met a lot of beautiful people and forgot most of them. But this man before him was breath taking and he would remember a face like that. So how did Levi know him?

All at once it came rushing back to Levi. His current lot in life, the dreams every night and the longing and now finally seeing Eren after so long a time of searching.

Memories of the words "Do I know you?" slamming into him with crushing force. His heart squeezing in vice like grip in his chest.

Loosing what little color he had left, Levi pushed himself up from the small couch he hadn't even know he was lying on.

"Hey, take it easy there." Eren said, warm hands finding the models bare shoulders and trying to push his body back down.

Ignoring the collective gasp that sounded through out the room with the sight of someone, anyone, touching Levi's bare skin and not being broken in half. Levi growled low in his throat, struggling to break free even as his body cried to press closer to that achingly familiar touch.

"Let me up!" Levi snarled, he could feel his control slipping further and further from his grasp. The beginnings of a panic attack blackening his vision once more.

"Levi, listen to Eren please. Just rest for a moment." Hanji asked, worry over the state of her friend evident in her voice, as she appeared at his side.

Ignoring her pleas as well as the curious stare directed at him, Levi finally forced himself up into a standing position.

"I will rest when I die. Now fuck off!" Levi hissed as he quickly managed to escape the room. Not even bothering to remove the show outfit, Levi grasped his coat on the way out the door.

He needed to get home, needed to be alone when this mess fully hit him. He needed no witnesses to the broken man he was sure he was about to become.

ERERIERERIERERIERERIERERIERERI

"What the hell just happened here?" Erwin asked slowly.

Eren and Hanji looked at each other with matching confusion on their faces, before turning back to the blond.

"I have no honest idea. He came off of the Catwalk, took one look at me and just kinda collapsed. When he woke, he went extremely pale and bolted." Eren explained deciding to leave out the fact that the dark haired model had known his name as well. Something inside warned him not to speak about that part just yet, a part he always listened to when it spoke to him.

"He was having nightmares again this morning when I called him. Maybe he was just tired and overly stressed from that and the early rehearsal. You know he isn't a good morning person. Though to be honest it did look more like his world had just been shattered." Hanji said softly, truly worried over her short friend.

"I see. Well this is certainly unexpected. Not to mention I am surprised he didn't gut you when you touched him." Erwin mused thoughtfully, eyes locked on the young brunette.

"Sir?"

"Never mind that. The way I see it Levi just left with company property and it needs to be returned. Seeing as you seem to be what set him off and Hanji and I can't leave, I want you to go retrieve it and return it at once." Erwin said.

"Erwin..."

"Sir..."

"No arguments, go get his information from Christa and go now." Erwin ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Eren said, snapping a sloppy salute before turning to rush off and complete his given task.  
Truth be told he wanted to check up on the strange dark haired male anyway. There was just something about him that made Eren think he should know him from somewhere. Levi maybe the only one that could give him the answer as to where.

ERERIERERIERERIERERIERERIERERI

Levi found himself home and behind tightly locked doors quicker than he realized. Unable to calm himself he quickly began pacing the large length of his living room. Mind a whirlwind of thoughts he did not want to deal with right now.

A sudden wave of light headiness over taking him and forcing him to lean back and slide down the wall behind him. Coming to a rest with his ass on pristine white tile.

"I should have expected this." Levi murmured to himself with a hollow laugh. Honestly no one he had met from his dreams had known who he was, why had he expected anything different with Eren?

'Because Eren was special' whispered a small voice in the back of his head.

Ignoring the thought, he found himself presented with an all new thought. What the hell should he do now?

For so long all he had wanted was to find the young man in his dreams and then make it all stop. The dreams, the nightmares, the anxiety and the longing... all of it. Maybe if he was really lucky he would be able to rekindle the past relationship with the beauty. To know even a fraction of the love they had once had would be all he wished.

But if this Eren had no memories of their time together, was it still right for Levi to pursue him? To attempt starting a relationship with someone that Levi knew he would always compare to his dreams. For that matter would it be betraying his dreams Eren to be with this one?

Would a simple friendship be to little or to much for Levi?Or would he simply be better off at trying to forget all of this and push Eren away as far and as fast as he could?

A sharp knock on his front door dragged him from his thoughts abruptly. Blue/gray eyes looking suspiciously at the door. If Hanji or Erwin had followed him just so they could...

"Levi... Sir..?"

Levi's eyes widened in surprised horror at that particular voice, mind going blank a second time that day as he tried to process why the kid was at his door.

"Levi Sir, are your there? Please open the door. Erwin sent me to collect the outfit you left the show rehearsal with... and I wanted to make sure that your were alright." Eren called out through the closed door. The slightest tremor present in the voice giving away the concern he tried to hide.

Slowly Levi dragged himself to his feet and made his way reluctantly over towards the door. He may have wished for more time before meeting the other male once more, but in all honesty, his choice had already been made. He knew what he wanted and he knew what he was going to end up doing about it... but that didn't mean he wouldn't at least try to fight it and do the right thing.

Opening the door, Levi looked up at the lightly flushed man in silence.

"Forgive my rudeness at showing up uninvited sir. Erwin was very persistent about me getting back the outfit and..." Eren trailed off, trying not to fidget much under the heavy stare resting on him.

"And?"

"I needed to make sure that you were alright."

"You don't even know me, why would you care?" Levi asked.

"True but you seem to know me. I want to know why and how we met. For some reason it feels as if it is important that I know." Eren said.

Levi closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath to try and keep his calm.

"What exactly makes you think I can help you?" Levi asked flatly. He was going to cave much sooner than he had thought he would.

"Look, ten years ago I was in an accident that took my parents and left me with no memories of anyone of anything before the age of 12. Armin and his grandfather took me in after and tried their best to help me as did Mikasa, my sister, but it was in vain. I have never reacted to anything or anyone until you today. It feels like something more than just my childhood memories are missing from me, like there is just an emptiness in me that I can't fill. For some reason though you feel familiar and something tells me that you can help me." Eren tried explaining, knowing the whole time he more than likely sounded insane.

"Just because I know your name and face..."

"No! That is not... look, a lot of people know who I am. I am damn good at my job and in high demand. I run into people all the time that know me. But with you it was different. When you looked  
at me and said my name, it felt... intimate, warm and familiar. It has happened before, I know it has." Eren said softly.

"Very well, you won't believe a word of this, just remember that you asked for this. Don't you say a word to another soul either." Levi relented, as he knew he would.

Stepping back and allowing Eren into his home, Levi knew this day was only going to get worse before it got better.


End file.
